


Final Straw

by MacPye



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, old married spirk, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacPye/pseuds/MacPye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation with slightly-oblivvyous over on Tumblr; Bones has finally had enough of Spock and Jim's foolhardy behaviour, and comes with a plan that gives him more influence to change it. Set between The Voyage Home and The Final Frontier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Straw

“Right, that’s _it_ , I’m gonna marry you.”

Utterly befuddled, Jim and Spock looked at Bones as he put away the tissue regenerator and reached for some micro filament support patches to put on Spock’s elbow. Both of them were stretched out on biobeds aboard the Enterprise A, after an away mission had been caught in an unexpected landslide.

“Is this an attempt at humor?” Spock asked Jim in a low voice. Jim shrugged with his eyebrows (his shoulders were still too painful). Bones looked up from working on Spock’s elbow, his eyes flashing.

“Do I damn well _look_ like I’m joking?” he demanded.

“Then what is the lo--” Spock started, but Bones cut him off with a glare that would have reignited a dying sun.

“Don’t you start saying ‘logic’, you green-blooded son of a Vulcan,” Bones growled.

“Bones,” Jim tried, placatingly. Bones demurred, slightly, as he carefully eased the shirtsleeve of Spock’s medical gown down again.

“Look, you two, you’re always getting yourselves in trouble,” he groused, as he moved his stool to Jim’s bed. “Turn over,” he ordered, pulling his trolley with medical instruments closer. Jim decided to be quietly obedient, but couldn’t help glancing at Spock, who still looked as puzzled as ever.

“We know trouble finds us,” Spock pointed out, “It is inherent in our line of work.”

Bones glared over his shoulder as he opened the fastenings on the back of Jim’s medical gown. “It’s not just the damn trouble you get yourselves in while on duty. I know I have little enough influence on _that_. And you damn well know that, you...” He trailed off and sighed hard through his nose. He picked up the deep tissue stimulator, calibrated it, and started work on Jim’s shoulder muscles.

“The thing I can make sure I _can_ get influence over,” he continued after a while, his tone quieter, signalling his seriousness, “is the trouble you make for yourselves while you’re _off duty_. Your diets - Spock, you eat too damn _little_! Jim, _you_ , you... _when_ you eat, it’s _too much_. Your sleep cycles - both of you are constantly coming up with more and more _incredible_ excuses to shave hours off your sleeping time. When you engage in recreation, you come up with more damn stupid, _reckless_ things to do. God damn it, the both of you, you’re not thirty anymore!”

“Speak for yourself,” Jim said weakly, attempting levity. Bones jabbe him with the tissue stimulator, and he yelped.

“You care,” Spock said.

“ _Of course_ , damn it!” Bones replied by slapping the stimulator back onto the trolley, and he continued, his voice rising in volume, “I don’t like the tought of having no control over your well-being, other than what is offered to me as Chief Medical Officer. I don’t like the thought of either of you going off to do something stupidly dangerous without so much as a warning to me. I don’t like the thought either of you, or, God forbid, _both of you_ getting damaged beyond my ability to repair, or the idea of staying behind, alone, when you --”

Spock had reached out, and wrapped his arms around Bones, as he chocked on his tirade. While Bones burried his face embarassedly into the front of Spock’s medical gown, Jim carefully slipped off his biobed, and wrapped his arms around Bones from behind.

“Damn the both of you,” came Bones’s muffled grumble after a few moments. “Don’t you think for a moment that this means I’m gonna _not_ marry you.”

“You misunderstand, Leonard,” Spock murmured, his chin resting against the side of Bones’s head, his eyes on Jim. “This means we agree.”


End file.
